The Defeat of the Sages
by TheWriterOfFanFiction
Summary: Jealously and greed makes the Sages destroy each other in a battle that will be remembered!
1. Link meets up with the Sages

The sun shined on the blade of the Master Sword. The Master Sword was in it's sheath, over the shoulder of the Hero of Time, Link. Link was a Kokiri in some ways and a Hylian in others. His helpful fairy Navi flew around him as he galloped around Hyrule Field on his trusty horse, Epona. He had just returned from Termina, a place where an evil spirit called Majora was going to destroy Termina using a suicidal moon. But because of Link's bravery and courage, Link destroyed the moon and defeated Majora once and for all. While Link had been away, there were many changes to Hyrule. Enemies were vanquished forever from Hyrule, towns and villages were restored, and danger and fear never again struck the hearts of the scared and defenceless. Link decided to ride to Hyrule Castle, where he would reunite with Princess Zelda, who was waiting for his return. Link galloped over the repaired drawbridge, through the crowded market, and stopped at the gate of Hyrule Castle.

"Hero of Time, welcome back!" said the guard, stomping his spear, causing the gate to open.

Link rode up the path and to the drawbridge into the castle. It opened and he dismounted Epona and walked into the castle. He had never been inside the castle before; but he thought it was perfect. He walked through the halls decked with vases of roses, beautiful decorations, diamond chandeliers and he walked on the splendid mosaics on the floor. He walked up a flight of grand stairs into a beautiful room filled with guards and friendly servants. Sitting on the thorne, was Princess Zelda.

"Oh Link, I've missed you!" said Zelda, getting off her throne and running to hug him.

"I've missed you too, Zelda." he said, hugging her back. They walked through the beautiful hallways, decorated rooms and splendid decorations were everywhere. They walked outside, where they came to the Castle Courtyard. They sat among the flowers and sat peacefully in silence.

"Link, should we go see the other Sages? It's just that I thought we would have a reunion, that's all." Zelda asked Link.

"Yeah, we should go see Impa - "

"Why hello Link. It's been awhile hasn't it?" said a voice.

Impa was standing beside the two, looking graciously on them both.

"I'll transport you magically to Nabooru, in the Desert Colossus." Impa said, throwing an object into the ground.

A flash followed, and they were standing in front of the Spirit Temple. The three of them walked inside. A bright flash erupted from the ground and Nabooru, arms folded, was staring at them.

"Zelda's nanny, the Princess and...OH! The Hero of Time!" Nabooru exclaimed.

She pushed Impa aside and shook Link's hand.

"Great to have you back, Link!" Nabooru said excitedly.

"I think some of us have more pressing issues to deal with, other than watching a filthy Gerudo shake hands with someone you can't afford!" Impa said coldly, transporting the four to Darunia's room, in Goron Village, up in Death Mountain.

"BIG BROTHER HUG!" said a ecstatic Darunia.

"ARGH!" yelled Link as he was being squashed in the arms of the Fire Sage.


	2. The Catastrophic Fight

Link dodged the ecstatic Goron and faced him, sword in hand.

"Please don't attempt to hug him, you'll squash him!" Zelda cried.

"Fine then." Darunia said.

"We still have to see Ruto and Rauru, Impa." Link said.

In a flash of light, they were standing in front of King Zora's throne, in Zora's Domain.

"LINK!!!" said Princess Ruto, hugging Link flat.

She let go of him with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much Link - "

"Yeah, we get the point fish girl!" Nabooru said furiously.

"Now you can marry me Link!" Ruto said excitedly.

"WHAT???" exclaimed Impa, Zelda and Nabooru in horror.

"I did promise her..." Link said quietly.

"I think we need to go!" urged Darunia.

The flash appeared again and the seven of them were standing in the Temple of Time. Rauru appeared in a flash of light.

"Good to see you Link!" Rauru said grandly.

"Good to see you to Rauru!" Link replied.

After a bit of talk, they decided to walk around Hyrule Field and catch up on old times. The eight of them walked around Hyrule Field, talking about nothing much.

"Where should our wedding be? What should I wear? Who should I invite?" Ruto asked Link excitedly.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WEIRD FREAKY FISH YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO LINK, WELL I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO ABOUT THAT!" yelled Nabooru as everybody looked at her in amazement.

Nabooru summoned her spirit powers and blasted Ruto with all the force she could muster. Ruto was on the verge of death, while the others were trying to stop the fight.

"Stop Nabooru, stop trying to kill her!" the others pleaded.

Impa and Darunia used their powers of fire and shadow to blast Nabooru to her death. As Nabooru disappeared, Rauru angrily blasted Darunia with a blast of light. Impa sent a ball of energy at Zelda and Zelda used her magic against Ruto. A fight broke out, with blood splattering everywhere and lives being taken. Impa died, blood splattering down her face. Ruto disappeared as she died. Darunia blasted Rauru and the impact killed them both. Saria, the Forest Sage, appeared and fought furiously with Zelda. Link pulled out his Master Sword. He had to stop the fight.....but also kill one in the making. He thought of gentle Saria and kind Zelda. He raised his sword and sliced them both, making them disappear in a flash of light. All the Sages had disappeared forever, and there was nobody to protect the Triforce. As he thought of this terrible thought, a black cloud grew from the sky and in a flash of thunder, lightning and darkness, Ganondorf appeared.

"How did you get out?" asked Link weakly to the powerful man.

"Since there are no Sages to protect it and the Royal Family has been defeated, my only objective is to defeat you, Link, so I can rule over Hyrule for eternity! Prepare to battle!"

A/N: What did you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
